


Five Not So Fascinating Facts

by Cordelia_Sun



Category: Farscape
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia_Sun/pseuds/Cordelia_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five fascinating facts about Earth that John, after four cycles in space, just isn't all that impressed by anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Not So Fascinating Facts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Game_Of_Cards LJ Comm Challenge #36: Short Form - Three sentence fiction.

** Pressure **

The core of metal at the heart of the Earth is 1500 miles wide and, although it is white hot, the pressure is so high the iron cannot melt.

John reckons he knows how the iron feels as he flips the coin to decide their fate.

Aeryn watches the coin; John watches Aeryn.

 

**Pale Blue Dot**

Seen from 3.7 billion miles away the Earth is nothing but a pale blue dot; an insignificant speck in an obscure corner of the galaxy.

John stares hard at Holt and wonders how this man can know this and still be so arrogant about the unalienable right of _Red-Blooded Americans_ to monopolise the exploration of the universe.

"That's a nice suit," he says and bites his lip so hard that the pain almost breaks through the numbing lakka calm, "You have to buy that, or does it come standard?"

 

** Revelations **

Bacteria have been found at a depth of 1.7 miles below the surface of the Earth and survives by using radioactivity from uranium to convert water in to energy. It amuses John that, despite this knowledge, humanity is _so shocked_ to find that it isn’t alone in the universe.

Naturally Humans use this revelation to expand into new and exciting areas of advertising and docudrama.

 

L **ightning Strike**

The Earth is struck by lightning 8.6 million times a day. Their combined shocking power was mere static when compared to the impact of John's realisation that he now had a wife and a baby; a _family_.

And that he would go to the end of time and space to protect them.

 

**Hidden Depths**

90% of all the Earth’s volcanic activity occurs in its oceans; unheeded by the billions of inhabitants that live on the distant surface. This is as nothing compared to the fiery depths marked only by the slight arch of Aeryn’s brow and an almost imperceptible curl of lip.

He’s in _real_ trouble now.

 

 


End file.
